


You're Better in Real Life

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alpha Theo, Beta Derek, First Meeting, Fluff, High School, Jealous Derek, Jealous Theo, Lacrosse, Love Letters, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Protective Derek, basket ball star derek, jock theo, lacrosse star theo, obsessive theo, popular theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some Jock Theo and Nerd Stiles with a smattering of jealous Derek and adorable Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Better in Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> x

Stiles Stilinski is a Class A nerd.

But that’s alright with him. 

He’s comfortable with himself, and that was something that took a lot of time and confidence. He’s happy with who he is. A lanky kid, with thick dark hair and wide eyes that change colour dependant on the light. Amber, or whiskey, or hazel. He dressed comfortably, always in jeans, with a hoodie that was soft against his skin. His best friends in the world are Scott and Derek. He only wishes they liked each other a bit more, but his life’s alright. It’s good. 

No one bullies him, not since Derek became his friend. The muscular loner could pin the bullies in place with merely a glare, and Stiles beamed delightedly. Derek Hale, the basketball star, who saw Stiles for the gem that he was. 

Though he wasn’t the only person. 

For years, years and years, since the very first day he started high school, there would be notes in his locker. Okay, okay, not notes- more than that- more like…exactly like _love letters._ At first Stiles had thought it was some cruel joke, but then the years had gone by, five years had gone by, with no one ever mentioning them, mocking him, no one coming forward. And five years was a terribly long time for a prank. Detailed love letters, about Stiles, about how much this mystery person loved Stiles, thought he was beautiful and perfect and precious, and the only thing on the planet worth saving. 

They would vary in length, but they would always appear in his locker. He had skipped all his classes one day, staked out, but nothing. And when the end bell had rung, he just went home, only to find the letter had been placed in his bag instead. So many letters, one every day without fail, and he kept them in three shoeboxes under his bed, pulling them out when he felt down, or when people were mean. 

 

_Stiles, baby,_

_Don’t let them get to you._

_They’re losers who don’t know you for who you are. You’re perfect, and the most important thing in the world to me and I’ll always love you no matters what. Ignore their mocking laughter, Stiles, because they’re nothing compared to you. Have have the sun in your eyes and happiness in your smile and I’d kill them all before I ever let them touch you._

 

 

_Stiles, sweetheart,_

_I think about your eyes every single day. I’ve taken up sketching. I want to see if I could get your likeness, I want to know you, I want to draw all of you. Down your lean chest, those shapely thighs, I want you spread out for me, just us, alone in the quiet. It keeps me up some nights, that’s embarrassing, isn’t it? But I’m not embarrassed of my love for you. How could I be? It’s my reason for existence._

 

_Stiles, honey,_

_I worked so hard for you today. Everything I do I always do for you. I’ve been reading more, learning more, changing the way I dress, trying to find my look. I’ve been trying to get fitter. Eating right. I want to be stronger. You don’t need to do any of those things, my lucky darling, you’re perfect exactly how you are._

 

So yeah, they’re nice to read. 

And Stiles doesn’t know if they’re from a guy or a girl, because it’s ambiguous, and there are feminine guys and masculine girls, and he doesn’t judge. He’s thought about telling his dad because sometimes they’re a little obsessive _I’ll come for you one day, Stiles. I miss you so much, Stiles. We’ll be together one day. I can’t wait for the day I can make you fall apart on my tongue. You’re going to look so beautiful riding me. I know just where we’re going to get married_ to name a few. But…

Stiles can’t bring himself too.

They make him feel so good when he feels low. 

They always smell very faintly of something so inherently comforting. And it’s not as though the admirer is ever saying anything like they’d want to hurt Stiles. It seems quite the opposite. 

There was a time where Stiles was obsessive over it too. Studying the letters for clues, staking out his locker, asking people as subtly as he could. _I miss you so much. It’s been ages since we’ve talked._ Did they go to his school? Did they at one point? Did Stiles even know who they were?

He wasn’t stupid, he was the son of a cop. He knows that it could be some old paedophile wanting to hurt him, playing the long game. It could be a serial killer or a stalker or something. 

 

Stiles remembers fondly a time where he thought it had been Derek. 

He’d shown him all the letters, watched Derek’s eyebrows furrow together, lips turn down in disapproval. ‘Stiles,’ he’d said worriedly ‘who’s sending you these? It’s not healthy. You should tell someone-‘

‘So it’s not you?’ Stiles asked, shoulders sagging in relief ‘oh thank god, Derek. Cuz,you know I love you, and you are one fine specimen of man and I would love to worship that glorious body of yours, but you’re more of a really sexy brother. You know?’

Derek had looked at him as though he were insane, and dragged Stiles in for a hug, ruffling his hair ‘you should tell someone, Stiles.’ He said ‘this is dangerous.’

Stiles had waved him off, and they’d instead made a pact that if by the time they were both 45 and without love they’d marry each other and have tons of freaky sex.

 

But so it went that the letters became a normal thing. Something that happened everyday that Stiles just accepted. Like his alarm ringing in the morning, or the smell of bacon on Wednesday’s when he wanted to treat his dad. Or the smile he got from the librarian. The letters were just normal, and Stiles would collect it from his locker everyday, read it and smile, smell it, rub his fingers over the hand written cursive as he drove home, and then stow it carefully under his bed, and get on with his homework. And the years go on.

 

Okay, more than letters.

Sometimes, there are gifts. Flowers. Chocolate. Stiles always blushes especially hard. Those are a lot rarer, on his birthday or valentines day or just when he’s been feeling low. Like his admirer always knows. He’s had necklaces and hoodies and t-shirts and shoes, and he feels bad about accepting the stuff, but what else can he do with them? Besides, the hoodies fit him like a glove.

 

‘Hey, Stiles,’ Scott beamed, all floppy hair and charming idiot smiles, as he dropped into the seat beside Stiles in the library. Stiles shoved the book he was reading closer to his friend 

‘Look- I think the Alpha pack has a weakness.’ He murmured, and Scott’s eyes shone with delight ‘really? What is it?’

Scott had been bitten last year. It hadn’t really been that surprising for Stiles, who already knew what wolves were since his friendship with Derek had become serious. So he’d helped his best friend through it, and he had joined Derek’s pack with Stiles. Until it became clear that Scott was a truer alpha than Derek could ever be and they traded places. Derek and Stiles as Betas and Scott as their Alpha. It had caused even more tension between Derek and Scott for a bit, but they were good now. Things were good. 

Scott and Stiles headed to lunch, joining Derek at a table on the far end. ‘So guys,’ Scott grinned ‘apparently a new guy’s due to start next week, and Coach says he should up us on the league table.’

‘Considering you’re a were-wolf, shouldn’t we already be at the top of the lacrosse league table?’ Stiles asked, taking a bite of his hamburger, Derek rolled his eyes 

‘More than one player on the team has to be competent.’ Derek argued for Scott, who nodded 

‘What ‘bout Danny?’ Stiles asked, voice muffled through his food, and his friends threw him looks of disgust, so he swallowed hard ‘isn’t he good?’

‘He’s one of the better players,’ Scott agreed ‘but our team is far from being good.’

‘What about me, Scotty?’ Stiles asked eagerly ‘why don’t you ask coach for me to play?’

‘I actually would, Stiles.’ He said earnestly ‘you’re so much better than you were before, running with wolves has made you a lot fitter.’ He beamed and Derek nodded ‘you’re better than half the people on the team anyway, but Coach won’t buy it unless he sees you play.’

‘He should swap Stiles in anyway,’ Derek said, stabbing his meal with his plastic fork ‘it’s not like the team could get any worse.’

Stiles elbowed him teasingly ‘thanks for the confidence, Der-bear,’

Derek looked saddened ‘that’s not what I meant-‘

‘I know, I know. Anyway, who’s the new guy? Know anything about him? Probably just another jerk Jock like Jackson.’

‘Don’t know,’ Scott shrugged, looking around thoughtfully ‘I hope he isn’t a jerk. This school has enough of those.’

 

The week flies by. Stiles and Derek go and watch Deadpool and he and Scott stay up all night for a video game marathon. And then Stiles gets in late on Monday and he’s still tugging on his shirt as he stumbles into the building. The hallways are empty which is just fantastic, it means Mrs Harper is going to bust his balls and -

‘Ow,’ Stiles mumbles as he walks into something. 

‘Oh, hey, sorry,’

Stiles tugs his shirt down over his face, and looks up, eyes wide and owlish as he stares. Holy shit. _Holy shit._ ‘Holy shirt.’

‘Shirt?’ The boy’s eyebrows lift in amusement and Stiles stares at him. Oh god he’s beautiful. So unbelievably beautiful, and it registers somewhere in the back of his brain that this god is the new student. Oh he’s beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful, like’s he’s walked out of a movie. He’s a little bit taller than Stiles, with slicked pack blond hair and blue eyes, his flawless skin and perfect smile. He’s wearing a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, and his backpack is slung over one shoulder and yup, yup, definitely going to be a jock if his muscles are anything to go by. Stiles is used to hanging out with someone muscular and beautiful- Derek- but this guy is something else. 

‘I-I mean- no- no- what I _meant_ to say was- was that-‘ he trails off, just content to stare, before the guy smiles again, more softly 

‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine,’ Stiles says just as quietly, a little awe struck ‘I’m sorry- I wasn’t looking where I was going.’ He looks down at his mud-streaked converse and the boy hums

‘It was my fault. I’m Theo,’

Stiles smiles ‘hi Theo, I’m Stiles,’ he scuffs his shoe along the floor ‘so I’m gonna…head to class. I’m already pretty late. Do you need help finding your way or?’

‘If you could take me to-‘ he peers down at the paper in his hand ‘AP English, that would be great.’

Stiles beams, heart fluttering ‘yeah! Yeah- that’s the class I have right now. That’s awesome, now Mrs Harper can’t rag on me because I have a legit reason for being late!’ He stares walking, hands hooked into his backpack straps, and Theo falls into step easily beside him. ‘She’s a real beast, Theo. Don’t ever talk back to her. It’s too late for me, but you can save yourself.’

Theo laughs a little, and Stiles puffs up his chest. Okay, so the guy likes his sense of humour. That’s rare, that’s good. 

‘So, I hear you’re gonna save our Lacrosse team?’

‘Hopefully,’ Theo shrugs ‘I like playing. Do you play?’

‘I wish.’ He sighs ‘Coach won’t let me.’

Theo’s steps halter for a bit as they turn into the next corridor ‘he won’t let you?’

‘Nah, benches me every game. It’s like a sucker punch to the gut,’

Theo touches his shoulder ‘that isn’t fair, Stiles.’

Stiles blinks a little at the contact, before chuckling ‘it’s expected. Last time he saw me play I knocked myself unconscious. With my own lacrosse sticks.’

Theo laughs like he can’t help it. ‘You’re funny. You’re funnier than I thought you’d be.’

Stiles blinks ‘you heard about me?’

Theo nods ‘Yeah uh, I’ve spoken to coach. I’m guessing you’re Biles Bilinski.’

Stiles laughs, and they open the door. 

‘Ah, Mr Stilinski,’ Mrs Harper smiles, and Scott shoots Stiles a look as though to say _where the hell have you been?!_ ‘I’m glad you decided to take the time out of your busy schedule to join us.’

‘Uh I’m sorry, Miss, that was my fault,’ Theo spoke up ‘I was really lost and Stiles was great, and he was showing me how to get here.’ He charms her with a smile, and she stumbles 

‘Oh- well- Stiles, how, how sweet of you. Take your seat, and ah- Theo, I’ll get your sheets.’

Stiles claps Theo gratefully on the shoulder, and goes to sit beside Scott, explaining his hectic morning. Theo sits a few rows behind, and Stiles thinks nothing of it. 

 

Until he realises that Theo’s schedule matches his class for class.

What are the chances?

They don’t sit together in many of them. Only math and biology. Because in every other subject he’s either with Scott, or with Derek, or in history where he’s sandwiched between them. And he loves his friends but…cock blocking much?

‘What did you get for question six?’ Theo asks, and Stiles drops his pen

‘Oh uh-‘ he looks down at his page, before realising he’s on question twelve, and so flips back a few and examines his own scribbles ‘2/3x,’

Theo watches him ‘you’re…really smart. Smarter than I thought you’d be.’

Stiles grins ‘woah, Coach really beat me down, didn’t he?’

Theo ducks his head ‘something like that. How’d you get the answer? I keep getting five over two,’

‘You have to rewrite it as partial fractions before the expansion,’ he offers, and in a leap of courage flicks Theo’s temple ‘idiot.’ 

His heart doesn’t beat for a second, before Theo yanks Stiles’ hood over his head and nudges him ‘you’re the idiot.’ He teases back, and Stiles peaks up at him through the hood and thinks he’s a little bit in love.

 

Biology is nicer. Two on a desk, lab partners, and even the secluded desk makes Stiles flutter with excitement. They sit shoulder to shoulder, and Stiles let’s Theo’s warmth sink into him gratefully. 

‘You cold?’ Theo whispers, and Stiles jerks away, embarrassed at being caught 

‘Uh, a little-‘

‘No, here, it’s alright,’ And he shrugs out of his seriously expensive looking leather jacket, and he’s sliding it over Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles slinks his arms into it and inhales. It’s familiar and instantly comforting and Theo pulls his stool closer, so they’re still arm to arm. ‘Here, let me,’ and he adjusts Stiles’ hoodie so it flops over the back of the jacket. 

‘I’ll give it back,’ Stiles swears and Theo shrugs easily 

‘Keep it, it looks really good on you.’ Stiles scoffs and Theo frowns ‘I’m being serious, Stiles,’

‘Okay Theo, gonna lay it on you real easy like, alright?’ Stiles leans in, whispering, and Theo watches him attentively ‘you’re gonna find out that this high school is a food chain. And you are gonna be at the top- me? I’m pretty low down. You know? And I don’t want to…hold you back, or anything.’

Theo frowns ‘I don’t care about things like that, Stiles, I like you.’

‘That’s because you haven’t met anyone else here yet.’

‘Stiles-‘

‘Theo, I’m just saying, alright? I just…you’re a total jock, man. Like Jackson. Just…not a douche. He’s a douche, just FYI, a complete douche.’

‘Is he mean to you?’

‘The worst,’ Stiles makes a face ‘but I think he’s nicer to his friends.’

 

…

…

…

 

‘How’s it going with lover-boy?’ Tracy asks gleefully in a free period, and Theo glares at her. His pack are sat around the table. They all transferred in a few months before him, and went unnoticed amongst the students. Fitting in seamlessly. 

‘It’s actually going well,’ he says slowly, and Josh smiles happily ‘I’m trying to form a friendship first, I have a plan. Before I…’

‘Tell him you’ve been stalking him for the past nine years?’ Hayden chimes unhelpfully, painting her nails, and Corey shrugs 

‘I like Stiles. He smells nice.’ The pack nod in agreement and Theo seems pleased. 

 

‘Woah, Stiles,’ Derek recoils a little when he joins him and Scott at the lunch table ‘where did you get that jacket? It _reeks.’_

Stiles blinks, setting down his lunch and sitting down ‘oh, the new kid, Theo, he gave it to me.’

Scott shrugs ‘it smells fine to me, Derek.’

Derek looks at it distastefully, and Stiles rolls his eyes ‘calm it, Wolf-boy, I was just-‘

‘Stiles?’

The three of them whip round. No one comes to their table. Not ever. But there’s Theo, and Derek frowns at the same scent on the jacket. ‘Oh hey, Theo! Uh, come sit, Theo this is Derek, and Scott,’ 

‘Hey man,’ Scott greets easily ‘it’s good to meet you.’

Theo sits down, smiling brightly ‘nice to meet you too. This place is actually really nice. You hear all sorts about Beacon Hills,’

’Tis a mysterious place,’ Stiles nods, and Derek squints slightly 

‘Are you a werewolf?’

Stiles stares as Theo gives an embarrassed grin ‘yeah, and uh so are you two, it’s good to meet the McCall pack,’ 

Scott smiles, all dimples and love and nods ‘that’s cool, Theo! Stiles knows about it, if you hadn’t guessed, because Derek sort of leapt at your throat there,’ he shoots Derek a look ‘do you have a pack?’

‘Yeah, four betas,’ he nods ‘I’m not- not challenging you though, at all, I’d like to co-exist? We won’t encroach on territories or anything.’

They start talking pack dealings then and Stiles can just state. Is this guy a dream or what? He’s perfect. He’s an alpha, but he seems to be as considerate as Scott, and he lends Stiles his jacket, and he can play lacrosse and he’s the most beautiful person on the face of planet. He doesn’t care about popularity, and he even manages to earn half a grin out of Derek.

 

_Stiles, gorgeous_

_I want to bite your neck. Leave my parks there. I want to cover you all day long, I want to scratch down your hips, and make you moan for me. My name. I want the entire world to know you’re mine and that I’ll always love you. I want to slide a ring over your finger, and then suck your sweet little cock until you pull my hair to get me to stop._

 

Stiles blushes, and stows the letter into his bag. He doesn’t know why, but he suddenly feels guilty about receiving it. Which is ridiculous. He’s known Theo for a day, and yes Stiles might be in love with him, but he doesn’t even know Theo, if he’s gay or anything. But…Stiles suddenly feels as though he’s betraying his admirer. The one who’s always been there for him. 

He heads into the car park, and smiles upon seeing Theo leaning against his truck. ‘Hey Stiles, I just wanted to apologise.’

Stiles blinks ‘for what?’

‘About…about not telling you I was a were-wolf,’ he says quietly, the lines etched onto his face make him seem distressed, and Stiles laughs easily 

‘Woah, Theo, that’s alright-‘

‘It’s just…I didn’t know you knew about that. I mean, I could smell Derek and Scott on you, but I didn’t know that you knew- I mean-‘

‘Theo, honestly,’ Stiles gives him a smile ‘it’s completely fine. I know now, right?’

Theo’s shoulders sag in relief ‘yeah, we know now.’ He steps back, and Stiles slides into his car, rolling down the window ‘and Stiles I…I talked to coach? You can play in this Friday’s game.’

Stiles stares at him ‘I can’t believe you let me get in my car. I wanna hug you so bad right now,’ 

Theo beams at him, and Stiles leans out to peck his cheek instead and yes that’s totally weird, but he can’t help himself, but Theo just seems incredibly endeared. ‘I just wanted to help.’

‘Well you’re awesome on my list, Theo,’ Stiles calls, as he turns the engine on and shoves into gear ‘see ya tomorrow!’

 

Stiles gets to participate in Lacrosse practice.

The sun beats down on them, and Stiles clutches Scott for balance ‘I’m dying man,’ he pants ‘maybe I shouldn’t play-‘

‘Dude are you crazy? You’re doing so well! Come on, just follow my lead, stay left, okay? I’m passing pack.’

Stiles wheezes out a yes, and limps after Scott, catching the ball when it’s thrown, and tossing it to Theo, who scores, and everyone’s cheering, and even Jackson slams his back and nods 

‘Some decent playing there, Stilinski. Knew you’d catch up to the rest of us eventually,’

‘Shove off, Jackson,’ he pants, but he’s grinning. Coach gives him a considering nod, and they all head into the changing rooms. High off their good practice.

 

Theo knows he isn’t normal.

It’s kind of cool.

He’s obsessed, in love, fixated, whatever you wanna call it, with Stiles Stilinski. Always has been. Ever since they were nine, and Stiles had licked his neck on a dare. He remembers to this day how it felt to have the boy’s body pressed against his. 

He’s been waiting so long to be here. And Stiles is even better than he thought. 

‘You’re awesome, dude,’ Jackson says, slapping Theo on the back as he tugs off his jersey ‘and little tip- I’d stop hanging with that Stilinski loser, if I were you-‘

Theo’s hand catches his arm in a punishing group, tugging Jackson closer and hissing; ‘what did you guy say?’

Jackson gulps, trying to pull away ’n-nothing-‘

‘You stay the hell away from Stiles, or I’m gonna make sure your life is absolute hell, Jackson.’ And then he flashes a smile with a little too much teeth and Jackson whimpers. 

And Theo can return to his watching. 

Stiles is so gorgeous.

Everything Theo has ever wanted in a mate wrapped into one convenient package, with a pretty bow to top it off. 

The steam from the showers shields Theo’s hard-on. 

He can’t help it. 

He can’t.

Stiles is _gorgeous._ And he’s staring blatantly, at how Stiles lets the water embrace him, slide over him, so sensual, so sexy, Theo wants to tell him, and his fingers twitch to start writing the letter now. Theo’s cock is hard, and aching, and he tears his eyes away, willing it down, but then Stiles’ laughter floats into his ears 

‘You’re an idiot, Scott! But you wanna try for the same tattoo three times in a row, I will be there.’

Scott McCall. 

An inconvenience, but he trusted Theo, and so Theo can use that. Derek Hale had been unexpected. And Theo doesn’t do unexpected. He knows everything about Stiles, how he jerks off, what his favourite ice-cream is, how many times he tosses and turns on average each night, which episodes of Marvel’s Agent Carter are his favourites, but he hadn’t known about the intensity for Derek Hale’s protective streak. He’s going to kill his researcher for that section. Idiot.

But it was so amazing, to finally see Stiles without having to hide. To touch him, to see him do math, do see him wear his jacket, to stutter and stumble and blush, and play lacrosse and eat burgers. Theo’s waited for so long, and it’s all been worth it. Stiles is better than all his dreams.

 

_Stiles love,_

_You are the most gorgeous, perfect and beautiful thing I have ever seen. I would do anything for you. I would kill, and I would die, all for you, my beautiful, bambi-eyed boy. You, Stiles Stilinski are my drug, and I’m so proud to be addicted to you. You’re good for me. I’ll be good for you too, I promise. I swear it. It’s my oath._

 

…

…

…

 

Theo Raeken becomes the lacrosse star after Friday’s game. His popularity soars to so far up the food chain, he’s not even on it anymore. The girls fawn over him, and the guys all want to high-five him in the corridors, he gets a flood of invites to parties just by standing by his locker. 

Stiles sees it when he walks in on Monday morning. He waves enthusiastically at Theo, who doesn’t see him through the flood of students, but he sees Theo. He sees Theo talking to Lydia Martin, and blushing, leaning in, and Lydia’s letting him.

It’s like someone poured a bucket of ice water over him.

He’s been such an idiot. Entertaining such ridiculous ideas. He knew it, he knew it, no one cares about popularity before they’re popular. But Theo’s a jock, and Stiles will always be just Stiles, a nerd and a freak, and an outcast.

‘Stiles?’ Scott says gently, touching his shoulder ‘wanna skip math today? We can go body hunting in the woods?’

Stiles leans into him gratefully, and they leave together. And Stiles is so grateful for his brother. ‘I think I was just getting carried away,’ Stiles murmured, kicking through the leaves, and Scott winces sympathetically ‘he was just so nice.’

‘He’s still nice, Stiles. He’ll still want to be your friend. But he’s bound to meet new people,’

‘I know,’ Stiles grumbled, and Scott chuckled 

‘Don’t give up on him yet.’

 

It’s actually a lot easier avoiding Theo than he thought it would be. 

He hides in the most secluded parts of the library, goes out with Scott for lunch, and doesn’t look Theo’s way in any of his lessons.

He only falters with Biology.

He stands at his locker, staring at his biology folder, wondering if he can pluck up the courage. Technically, Theo’s done nothing wrong. But it’ll be different now, won’t it? Theo’s…found his place. And it’s not with Stiles.

‘Stiles?’ Derek asks softly, but Stiles jumps anyway, smiling at Derek in his basketball uniform. ‘How about I teach you a few moves? The gym’s empty,’

Stiles nodded gratefully. 

It was nice to watch Derek play, as Stiles clumsily pawed for the ball. 

 

‘Your technique sucks.’ Derek laughed, as Stiles missed for the third time ‘here, let me-‘ and he slid against Stiles’ back, pulling him flush and adjusting his grip as they stood before the hoop. Stiles fell quiet, and Derek stiffened, realising just how intimate this position was. He cleared his throat ‘you just-‘ he pushed Stiles’ arms up a little ‘aim for the black square.’

Stiles nodded shakily, and tossed the ball, it hit the ring before rocketing off, and Derek smiled 

‘that was way closer. Almost forgivable.’

Stiles spun in his arms, looking up at him ‘almost?’

Derek’s hands linked behind Stiles’ back, and his eyes darted down to those plush, pink lips ‘you’ve still got to learn how to dribble yet,’ he tried weakly, and Stiles stared up at him, breathless 

‘Derek?’ He whispered, uncertainly, as Derek leaned down a fraction

‘Stiles,’ Derek half smiled ‘your heart’s beating so fast.’

Stiles laughed ‘can you blame me? Got an armful of sexy werewolf in front of me.’

Their noses touched and Stiles blushed. Derek’s lips parted and-

there was a loud sound, like metal being crushed, and they jumped away. 

Stiles slid his hands into his pockets, half grinning ‘it’s probably best we…we don’t, Derek,’ he said softly, and Derek nodded ‘you’re just…you’re my best friend in the world. Scott’s my brother and all, but you? Derek,’ he says his name like a caress ‘I won’t ever lose you.’

Derek sighed ‘jesus Stiles, couldn’t you just reject me like a real jerk? So I can go out hating you?’

Stiles pouted, and Derek smiled 

‘you’re my best friend, Stiles. And I’d marry you tomorrow in a heartbeat. Theo’s an idiot for choosing a place at the top over you. You’re too good for him.’

 

…

…

…

 

_Whore._

 

Stiles stares at it.

And something awful coils in the pit of his stomach, he collapses against his locker, clutching the locker handles as he stumbles, unable to stand. He can’t breathe, he can’t breathe, his vision is swimming, blacking out around the edges, his bottom hits the floor and he pulls his knees up to his chest- and he’s vaguely aware that he can hear himself gasping for breath. He sounds like he’s drowning, the letter clenched into his fist.

‘Stiles? Shit, Stiles? Stiles! Look at me!’

Stiles closes his eyes, his throat feels so dry

‘Oh my god, I can’t believe I- I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, you’re not, you’re not- I would never mean that. You’re everything- I was just- so jealous-‘

The words don’t make sense, Stiles doesn’t understand, he gasps for air, and suddenly his dad is there- his dad? Why is his dad there? He goes to sleep.

 

When he wakes up, he knows instantly he’s in hospital. He can smell the bleach, and fluorescent lights, the lightness of the gown and coolness of the sheets. 

‘Hi, mom,’ he whispers, voice croaky as brown curls sift into view 

‘Stiles,’ Melissa kisses his forehead as he blinks into awareness ‘how are you feeling, honey? Everyone’s worried sick about you,’

Stiles shuffles to sit up, coming back to the world of the living, and he blinks in surprise at all the flowers on the little table at the end of his bed, and cards, and chocolates- god are those Reeces? He needs those right now-

‘Stiles,’ Melissa cradles his cheek ‘you can eat later.’ He grins at her ‘you’ve been out for a few hours.’

‘That’s a lot of flowers and chocolates for a few hours,’ he points out, and she shakes her head fondly 

‘That new boy in town is smitten with you, Stiles,’

‘Theo?’ He asks, and can’t help his excitement. The flowers are from Theo? Oh god- maybe he does still care, maybe they can still be friends- even more-

‘Stiles,’ John appears then, placing his hand onto Stiles’ forehead, before stroking his worn fingers through his hair ‘how are you feeling?’

‘What? I’m fine, totally fine. A simple panic attack and fainting spell, nothing that hasn’t happened before,’ he grins reassuringly, but the adults just shoot each other worried looks. 

‘Now, Stiles,’ John says softly ‘any other time, I would be happy to believe you, but…we found the note.’

Stiles stiffens as he remembers, and swallows hard ‘that’s nothing-‘

‘How long has this been going on? Are you being bullied? Stiles, you have to tell me things like this- I’m gonna find them, and shoot-‘

‘Dad, it’s okay,’ Stiles said softly, taking his father’s hand ‘nothing like this has ever happened before.’

‘Stiles, you _fainted-‘_

‘That’s because I was expecting something else, it was just- just a shock.’

The Sheriff frowns ‘what were you expecting?’

‘Nothing much,’ Stiles looks down, blushing, and the Sheriff softens 

‘Stiles,’ he whispers ‘you’re…don’t let people drag you down. You’re better than all of them.’

 

‘All you have to do is tell us, Stiles,’ Scott said, stuffing his face full of food ‘and we’ll take ‘em,’ 

Derek nodded. The two of them had crashed Stiles’ hospital room, stealing his chocolates, but bringing his laptop to play movies ‘it’s true, Stiles. No one is allowed to hurt you,’

‘Aw guys,’ Stiles grins impishly ‘look at you both, _caring_ about me.’

‘Hey guys,’ Theo says hesitantly from the doorway and Stiles and Scott beam at him

‘Theo Raeken, you are a God!’ Stiles yips ‘Reece’s are my absolute favourite!’

Scott nudges Stiles ‘Theo’s the one who found you,’

Theo nodded, still looking hesitant ‘I’d been looking for you all day. You didn’t show up for math, or biology, and I…I didn’t know where you were at lunch,’ he rubs the back of his neck ‘I was worried.’

Now Stiles feels guilty. Why was he avoiding Theo? This God? He’s very aware of Derek and Scott pretending to watch the movie, but bites the bullet. 

‘I’m sorry, Theo, I just sort of figured- I mean- I saw you hanging out with Lydia, and thought you’d found your crowd, that you didn’t really want to hang out with me anymore.’

Theo looks broken ‘Stiles,’ he whispers, shaking his head ‘I said popularity didn’t matter to me. I was talking to Lydia about what a dick, Jackson was. She wanted me to help make him jealous, and I was happy to help.’ He half smiled ‘I really like hanging out with you-‘

‘That’s great,’ Derek cut in shortly ‘glad that’s all fixed. The real problem is finding out _why_ Stiles fainted.’

Stiles rolled his eyes, ‘Derek-‘

‘Someone put something in your locker, Stiles. Something that forced you into hospital. They need to be punished-‘

Stiles looked down ‘it was…them.’ He said quietly, and Scott looked up. Stiles sighed, fiddling with the blanket between his fingers ‘my…admirer.’

Derek shoved himself onto his feet ‘I knew it! I knew they’d end up being dangerous, Stiles-‘

‘Oh Stiles,’ Scott shakes his head ‘I’m so sorry.’

Stiles smiles, eyes a little watery ‘it’s fine,’ he says quietly ‘maybe that’ll be the end of them. I…I was just so surprised. They’re always the little bit of gold at the end of my day, a piece of sunshine, and I always look forward to them, and I’d had such a _shitty_ day,’ he lets out a watery laugh ‘but that’s alright.’

Theo whimpers in the base of his throat, and Derek shoots him a look ‘Theo, this is a private conversation-‘

‘No, it’s alright,’ Stiles shrugs, turning to Theo ‘basically, for the past couple of years, someone’s been leaving notes in my locker. Super sweet, really nice, like- totally confidence booster, I think I fell a bit in love with them- which sounds super stupid but-‘

‘It’s not stupid, Stiles,’ Scott says gently, nudging his ankle, and Stiles smiled

‘Anyway, yesterday’s message was a bit…awful.’ 

Theo stepped further into the room ‘maybe they didn’t mean it? Maybe it was a mistake?’

‘Maybe,’ Stiles murmured, shrugging ‘I’ve never even…I’ve never even _kissed_ anyone-‘

‘You’re not a whore, Stiles.’ Derek hisses, ‘whoever wrote that note is an idiot. And if I ever find them, I’ll kill them.’

Stiles nuzzles into Derek’s neck happily.

Theo watches.

 

…

…

…

 

_Stiles, sunshine,_

_I’m so sorry about what I said. I had a horrible, horrible day yesterday, and I took it out on you, and I shouldn’t have. I know you may never forgive me, and I’ll never forgive myself. But I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you so, so much. I’m sorry I ever hurt you._

 

And there’s a white rose. 

Stiles can’t help his smile, and then shakes his head. God, he’s so easy, isn’t he? He strokes the rose against his cheek and knows his admirer is forgiven. 

 

…

…

…

 

Stiles doesn’t show up to math, and Theo stares at the empty spot, worried. Is his boy okay? Did something happen? And so he spends his free lessons looking for him. His scent is faded in the corridors, and it becomes clear he’s not there. 

‘What’s got you in such a state?’ Josh asks, collapsing next to him in the library and Theo growls, Josh frowns ‘Alpha?’ he says more softly ‘what’s wrong?’

Theo slumps ‘I haven’t seen Stiles today,’ he murmured, and Josh half smiled 

‘He’s probably off somewhere with Scott, you know what he’s like,’

Theo still looked sullen. 

And when Stiles didn’t show up for Biology, he left under the premise of going to the bathroom, and instead followed his scent. 

To see him with Derek Hale. 

The metal handle of the door had snapped in his palm, and before he knew what he was doing, in a rage of blind anger, he had put the note in Stiles’ locker. 

And then changed his mind. 

But before he could take it back, Stiles had read it, and Theo was plagued with guilt. 

 

…

…

…

 

‘Hey Theo,’ Stiles grinned, ‘I am ready to watch you win the match tonight. You are my favourite lacrosse paper- aside from Scott of course,’

Theo smiled ‘aren’t you gonna play?’

‘Nah, I’m doing a bit of research in the library for Scotty, I’ll catch the second half though. Promise,’ He crossed his fingers over his heart and Theo smiled 

‘I’m really glad you’re feeling better, Stiles,’

Stiles nodded and they walked into class together ‘yeah it’s all good up in Stiles world.’

 

‘Hey,’ 

Stiles turned from his locker, and smiled a little curiously ‘uh…hi? Tracy, right?’

The dark haired girl blinked ‘you…you remembered my name?’

‘Sure,’ Stiles nodded ‘you helped Scott when he had an asthma attack a few months ago. You’re quick on your feet,’ he shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and shut his locker ‘what’s up?’

Oh, Tracy liked him. She smiled warmly ‘well Stiles, after the final lacrosse game of the term next saturday, there’s gonna be a hug party on the field. And I was just wondering if you were gonna bring anyone?’

Stiles’ eyes widened ‘oh- woah, listen, you’re _stunning_ and if I swung that way, I totally would-‘

‘Not me, Stiles,’ she giggled ‘Theo. You should ask him.’

Stiles stared at her ‘you know Theo?’

‘I’m in his pack.’

‘So he’s gay?’

‘Idiot,’ Tracy rolled her eyes, voice tinged with fondness ‘I know he’s be over the moon if you asked. He talks about you all the time.’

Stiles rocked on the heels of his feet eagerly ‘he does?’

‘He does.’

 

‘There’s my favourite nerd.’ Theo grinned, sitting opposite Stiles in the library, and Stiles flushed, tugging off his glasses, when Theo stopped him ‘hey, leave ‘em on, you look good.’

Stiles blushed, and cleared his throat ‘hey, Theo, I was wondering if…you know the party after Saturday’s game? Maybe we could go…together?’

Theo stared at him, lips parted in shock ‘really?’

Stiles ducked his head ‘yeah, yeah, I mean…if you’d like too,’

Theo grabbed one of his hands, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ palm ‘I would love too,’

 

Saturday Night goes by wonderfully. They win the game and Stiles witnesses the winning point, and the party is good, and Theo is made Captain of the Lacrosse Team. They dance to loud music, and stay up all night talking about nothing. And come Monday morning, Stiles isn’t totally sure where they stand. They haven’t talked about becoming serious or anything, they didn’t even kiss, but Stiles likes him. It’s almost too good to be true. 

‘He follows you, Stiles,’ Derek says angrily, and Stiles huffs at him 

‘I like him, Derek. And he likes me.’

‘He follows you around like he’s obsessed! He- he-‘ Derek looks down at the floor ‘I think he _looks_ at you in the showers.’

Stiles arches an eyebrow, turning to Derek; unimpressed. ‘You know what, Derek? I’m looking right back.’

Derek groans ‘I’m trying to help you, Stiles. He…he looks at you like you’re something to eat. You shouldn’t trust him, I’m worried about you-‘

Stiles whirls on him ‘are you sure that’s what this is?’ He asks, and Derek swallows thickly ‘are you sure you’re not just jealous, Derek?’

‘Stiles, we’ve talked about this, we’re not together-‘

‘Derek, I like Theo. He’s never done anything-‘

‘Hey guys,’ Theo appears, and Derek growls 

‘Surprise, surprise.’ He mutters ‘just happen to be wherever Stiles is, don’t you?’ And he stalked away. Theo blinked, looking to Stiles worriedly 

‘What was that?’

‘Nothing,’ Stiles assured ‘he’s just in a mood.’ 

‘Anyway, Stiles, I was wondering…skip next lesson? I kinda wanna talk.’

Stiles nodded eagerly, and the two of them stepped out into the sunshine, ambling merrily through Beacon Hills. 

‘Stiles,’ Theo said softly ‘I’ve been writing the letters.’

Stiles frowned, ‘what?’

‘I’m…the one. You don’t remember me, but we were both in the 4th grade together, and I…I fell in love with you. Ever since, I’ve…everything I’ve ever done, it’s been for you.’

Stiles stepped away from him, shaking ‘have you been watching me?’

Theo nodded, without shame ‘I love you, Stiles, you don’t understand-‘

‘Why would you write that last one?’ His voice wavers, and Theo hunches in on himself 

‘I saw you with Derek, and…and I just lost it for a second, I was on my way to take it back when I found you, Stiles, I’m so sorry-‘

‘I’m going home.’ Stiles whispered, turning around ‘I’m going home, Theo.’

‘Stiles,’ he cried ‘Stiles please-‘

 

…

…

…

 

He goes through them. 

His shoeboxes, and everything slots into place. The familiar smell, the endearments, the _you’re so much better than I thought_ and everything else. Stiles looks up at the leather jacket hanging on his wardrobe and smiles softly. It’s all sort of sweet, in a really creepy way. 

And isn’t that what Beacon Hills is?

He goes to sleep with the white rose tucked under his chin. 

When he wakes up, he gets dressed slowly, and slides Theo’s jacket on over his hoodie. The drive to school is faster than usual, and he hops out. And heads straight for the lacrosse field where he knows Theo is practising.

Theo sees him, and smiles brilliantly, running to him. ‘Stiles,’ he whispers reverently ‘you’re wearing my jacket.’

Stiles smiles softly ‘you’re a bit of a psychopath, Theo Raeken,’ he mumbles, but Theo only takes him by the hand, and leads him under the stands. The cool morning wind blows around them. 

‘I just love you so much,’ Theo whispers, and Stiles trembles under the intensity of his gaze. ‘I always will.’

Stiles tilts his head up, and their lips meet. Stiles always figured his first time would be clumsy, inexperienced, just like him, but Theo’s mouth leads the way. As though he’s pictures and practised exactly how this will go and in some way that makes Stiles feel warm. Protected. Loved.

‘All those- all those things,’ Stiles pants against Theo’s neck when they break apart, Theo still holding him close ‘that you said you wanted to do to me?’

‘Oh Stiles,’ Theo nibbles at the shell of his ear ‘I love you so much.’

Stiles laughs happily. 

 

…

…

…

 

‘I know you’ve been writing the letters, Theo.’ Derek says, and Theo just turns, face giving away nothing 

‘What?’

‘I’ve seen them. I recognise your scent. You’re Stiles’ creepy stalker.’ 

Theo scoffed ‘I’m not a stalker, Derek.’

‘You’re a fucking weirdo. Getting off on writing letters like that-‘

‘From what I heard at the hospital, he enjoys them.’

‘Not that last one.’ Theo faltered

‘That was…I was angry. I acted out. I never meant to hurt him.’

Derek softened ‘that’s why you bought him all that stuff, huh?’ He sighed ‘listen Theo, just because you’re angry or something, doesn’t mean you can let it out on him. He’s never hurt anyone in his whole life, and he deserves better.’

Theo looked down ‘I agree with you, Derek. It was a horrible mistake, and I’ll hate myself for it. But what can I do?’

‘Tell him.’ Derek insists, and Theo looks startled

‘What?’

‘Tell him.’ Derek says ‘and he’ll decide what he’ll decide, but at least he gets to make a choice. If you don’t tell him, Theo, I will.’

 

…

…

…

 

‘Look at that face!’ Hayden giggles delightedly ‘he must be texting lover-boy,’ 

Theo throws a pillow at her, and Corey yanks the phone from his Alpha, looking through the messages ‘oh my god, they’re talking about the Simpsons. Nothing juicy,’ he chucks it back, and it buzzes in Theo’s hands, and Theo reads Stiles’ message, grinning again, and Tracy gags 

‘it’s too sweet. Sickening.’ 

‘Oh my god, Alpha!’ Josh groans ‘can’t we do something fun? I don’t wanna watch you text Stiles all night!’

The door bell rings, and the five of them inhale Stiles’ sweet scent.

‘Don’t worry,’ Theo grins, heading for the door ‘you can watch us make out, instead,’

**Author's Note:**

> I love prompts and comments beautifuls xxxx


End file.
